


Triad

by Ghospice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cruel Pennywise, Cruelty, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Mind, Group Sex, PWP, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghospice/pseuds/Ghospice
Summary: Do not test me. Do not try. Do as I say and all will be fine.





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Early) Halloween! 🎃 I was too excited to wait for Halloween so here it is! This is the hardest thing i've written to date - way out of my comfort zone, on top of it just being hard to write multiple partners in one scene lol. I hope it paid off! Enjoy! :)

You had awoken in a wet and dark chamber with two other women, with no recollection of how you got there. Just a head that throbbed like you’d been struck by a baseball bat. The only thing you had in common with the other women was that you all lived in Derry. 

The room smelled musky, and piles of discarded rubbish and clothing littered the floor, soaked in puddles of grey water. You all agreed it must have been part of a sewer system, but why the room wasn't attached to any other part was a mystery.

“There's no way out,” Sarah said stating the obvious. She was a curvy women with red hair that was as fiery as her attitude. You liked her. She kept you from focusing too much on your nightmare predicament.

Claire frowned. She had a dark cut of hair that ended at her cheeks, making her expression look severe. She was sat upon a pile of old mattresses that lay in the middle of the chamber. Most of the light touched here as it flooded in from the grated opening above. 

“Of course not. Why would there be?” Claire said, picking at a piece of loose string from the mattress. “Whoever did this had a plan.” Her calm voice seem to rattle Sarah, who scowled and threw her arms in the air.

You watched as they argued feeling uneasy. As the first day ticked by you took turns shouting until your throats were raw. No one ever came to peer down that wide open top, the metal grating reminding you more of prison bars. Panic and fear could only last a while before even that grew exhausting. Hunger was making you weak and tired. 

The next day slipped by in a settled gloom as you all contemplated and tried to think of a way out, but there was none. As night approached you were beginning to lose hope. You were beginning to accept that you might die down here.

-

That second night was colder. Frigid air filled the massive space, and the sound of creaking metal and trickling water made it hard to sleep, at least for you. Wind echoed from some distant tunnel. Your breath created a misty fog and your teeth chattered as you lay beside the other women.  
The dirty mattresses had been the only relatively clean things to sit on, and so you had all curled up together with little fuss. The shared body heat being more important then your discomfort of closeness with strangers.

You watched the stars, winking down at you from the night sky. It was frustrating to be reminded of how close to freedom you were, yet how useless it was. 

Your eyes inevitably drifted to the other hole. A circular pit that sat mid way up the wall, a fine stream of water always flowing from within it. It was always dark no matter the time of day, but it looked to be big enough for an adult to fit through. You had stood on each others shoulders to try and reach it, but it was still too high, even when you tried piling all the largest items beneath you. Your fingers had stretched as far as humanly possible. Claire’s point about this all being planned rang in your mind, and it made you feel uncomfortable.

As you stared at the black hole, you heard something rattle along, the clatter of something small and fast. You shivered in disgust, expecting a rat to appear at the tunnels lip. 

So far the rats had seemed repelled by this room, occasionally scurrying around for you to hear. None had come in, which was surprising considering where you were. Even the puddles of water and filthy floor were, altogether, not as bad as you’d expect from a sewer. 

As a kid you’d explored the sewer entryway, as all Derry kids seemed to do, like a right of passage. To prove you weren't a pussy or whatever. You recalled the strong smell of piss and shit, stinging your nostrils and making sure you would never venture there again. Either this was a different sewer, or it just wasn't as bad as you'd remembered. It was more humid then anything, the smell coming from rags and litter, and you had already adjusted to that.

Nothing appeared and you sighed, feeling empty headed and light. You listened to the soft breathing around you and hoped sleep would come. You were on the tip of giving in, your eyes drifting shut, when something bright flickered at the corner of your vision.

The stone walls often reflected light in shimmering waves, but this was something else. The light flared softly from above in a dark void. It was hypnotic in its steady beating. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, looking up. It was coming from the hole.

Your mouth went dry as you gawked at the golden light. There was no sound aside from dripping water. Some part of you wanted to call else in case this was a person, someone who could help. But another instinct told you to remain quiet. That instinct made your heart quicken as you chewed your lower lip.

And then without any warning the light vanished. The tunnel went black. 

You gaped and looked over at Sarah and Claire, who were snoozing peacefully next to you. 

You must be overtired. Always the last one to sleep, so it shouldn't be surprising you were starting to hallucinate. Perhaps you were going crazy in this round prison. You huffed and pushed the thought away, laying back and turning away from the hole.

You took a deep breath and shut your eyes, and then a hand wrapped around your mouth.

Your eyes shot open. A person loomed above you, who was most definitely not there before. They stared down at you with eyes that twinkled gold. Then they leaned close and you could see red lines carving through white, features that made their grin look like an elongated mouth. 

You screamed but it was muffled by their gloved hand still clamped over your face. You kicked forward, hitting something soft and silky. The figure didn't seem fazed by your assault.

Their mouth opened to speak, and you saw long, serrated teeth. They spoke your name in a whispered hiss.

“I have waited for you to awaken.”

You lurched back but their hold wouldn't allow escape. From beside you you could hear the other women's breathing becoming sharp and disturbed. The strangers face, which you now recognised to be a man, tilted in interest. His eyes parted unnaturally, reminding you of a frog, the iris wavering around acid gold.

Your elbow finally hit something soft causing a muffled yelp. The persons face lit with a drooling smile. You shivered in revolution and thrashed under his grip.

Sarah’s shriek was unmistakable. Its high pitch shattered the peace as you felt a scuffle of movement. You felt a body leave your side, and the clown’s eerie eyes followed them.

“The fuck are you doing to her!” Sarah bellowed, fear clear in her strained voice.

The clown said nothing, watching them with a casualness that unsettled you. The tension in the room was suffocating.

“Let her go,” Claire said, her tone low and hard. It might have wavered at the end but it was hard to tell, as you were experiencing your own rush of adrenaline, shivering under the tight hold on your jaw. It was difficult to take your focus off the man.

He growled and the sound was so deafeningly loud and deep that you felt the vibrations on your face from where his palm connected to it.  
“No. You do not make demands of one such as me.”

“Listen prick! If you don't let go-You wont like what happens next.” 

“I won’t?” He asked mockingly, displaying a sharp set of teeth. His eyes changed becoming a murky red mere inches from your face. “Try. I dare you.”

Before anyone could react there was a tearing sound of cloth. You watched in horror as the man’s silky grey clothing began to tighten then rip. Sharp blackened edges, like plated spikes began to pop out of different parts of his body. His gloves split apart around your face as longer, darkened claws emerged, fully engulfing your head until you could feel his fingertips at the back of your skull.

It wasn't a man at all. Squealing you tried to pull away but it was hopeless. There was shouting from Sarah, which was impossible to hear as the things hand covered your ears and half of your head. It could probably crush your skull with ease, snap it straight off your delicate neck. Your heart rushed with blood and pounded.

“I will eat your tasty organs while you watch, consume them so quick you'll have time to see me feed before you wither and die.”

W-wait, wait!” Claire yelled, urgent and breathless, “what if we give you something instead?”

The creatures transformation stopped.

“W-what?” It mocked in a gravelly voice. One eye rolled down to slyly stare at you, “What else is there to give other then your sweet, tasty flesh?”

There was silence. 

The clown let go. You barely had a chance to feel surprise as you dropped and bounced on the bedding with a gasp, scrambling off and rushed towards the others.

Sarah pulled you to her side while Claire stared at the thing, its clownish features gradually smoothing back into place, clothes repairing as if it had never done something so inhuman. “You okay?” Sarah whispered. You nodded with a tremble.

Claire turned her head to look at you then at Sarah, staring meaningfully. You furrowed your brow. She seemed to be debating something, her face twisted with mixed emotions. She swallowed and without waiting to see if you understood, she turned back to the creature and whispered. Her voice was meek and breaking, as if it were physically difficult for her to say.

“We could...s-sleep with you.”

There was a moment of shocked silence before Sarah burst out, “What the fuck? No! What-! Why would you even suggest that!”

The clown bared its teeth cutting through her shout with a growl. Sarah stiffened next to you, lips pressed firm in a tight line, her brow narrowed. The clowns eyes darted about, rolling to and fro each of you, taking in your expressions of disgust and horror. Its eyes widened pronouncing the surrounding white sclera.

You dug nails into your palms, arms shaking. You wanted to disagree with this horrible, insane idea. But the longer your mind scrapped for an alternative to offer this thing, the more dejected you became. There was nothing else you could offer. You had no money, no food and no way out of this place. Claire had found the one thing you could give it, the thing it seemed to already want from the way it spoke...just in a different manner.

To survive sometimes sacrifices had to be made.  
“Mate with me?” It asked softy, head tilting like a confused puppy. The bizarre behaviour was simultaneously innocent and disturbing. But what was more disturbing was the way it lowered your guard, a crack in your defences. Just what the hell was this thing?

Then its lips peeled into a malicious sneer, “Why would I want that?”

It was clearly off put by the idea as well, yet you got the impression it was intrigued by your reactions with the way it searched your faces. Would it agree to do something it found repulsive, just to horrify you all?

“How would you know it’s shit? Have you tried it?” Sarah snapped, abruptly changing her tune at the foreseen insult. Maybe she’d realised why Claire had said what she had. You gripped her arm and she looked at you, at your face of drained colour. She appeared apologetic, and squeezed your hand back. Then she looked away.

“I do not mate with filthy humans,” there was a lack of conviction behind its words, and you noticed its drool was getting out of control, “I do not.” Its eyes spiralled off centre, the sharp gold wavering to a gentle blue.

“It feels good,” Claire supplied, though you could hear the weak undertone of disgust she hadn't managed to fully hide. 

The clown grinned. “Eating you all would feel good.” it rose from its haunches, its taloned claws still on display. It inspected its nails with disinterest, the sharp edges black and gleaming in the moonlight.

“Yes,” it said, “I will try.”

Your jaw dropped in aghast. The others were silent for a moment, as if this answer was just as shocking despite their efforts to goad it on.

“So uh, where will we...” Sarah asked not needed to finish the sentence. The clown cocked its head to the side as it appeared to ponder what she meant. You couldn't tell if it was serious or just fucking with everyone, which you were starting to presume it always was.

“Here.” It said simply.

“Here?” Sarah squawked. “But there's no where to- to-” She looked around the vast open space and then her eyes darted back to the creature, her expression appalled. “and there's no privacy?”

Claire stepped closer, her arm brushing your side. Your eyes briefly met, and you saw the flicker of unease in the widening of her eyes, the downward slope of her mouth, mirroring how you felt.

“Does it matter?” The clown asked with a face like cold marble, unmoved. 

Sarah blinked in response. It was unlike her to be at a loss of words. She looked to you for support but you hadn't a clue how to deal with this thing and it demands. The silence stretched on for an awkward moment before Claire spoke.

“We...we don't normally do that in front of others. It makes us uncomfortable.” Her body pressed into your side as if seeking comfort, as if she expected this thing to retaliate to her words by lashing out with claws and teeth. 

Its red lips crumpled, head tilting down like a child who’d been told they couldn't have their favourite toy.

“Oh.” Its eyes stared up from beneath its heavy brow, the hollow shadows around its eye sockets deepening its glare. The corners of its mouth twitched up into a spiteful smirk. “Why would I take each of you, alone?”

Ice sunk into the pit of your stomach, and from the looks on the others you could tell they felt equally horrified. Your swallowed and licked your dry lips. You didn't speak, as you found the words wouldn't form in your brain at what it was suggesting.

When no one made any move to act, the clown stood up. Claire flinched beside you, tugging you both a step back. Its size was infinitely more intimating when it rose to full height. The wall of stone behind it, bleached white by the pale moonlight, made its fiery hair look like blood rising in devilish curls.

It took a step forward, slowly surveying each of you with predatory interest, its eyes heating up into warm amber. 

There was a stiffness to its shoulders which made you tense. Its lips twisted down and its daggered teeth peaked out, a low rumble of irritation sounding. At this moment Claire stepped out from beside you dropping your arm.

Your fingers grabbed at thin air as she moved away, wanting to pull her back.

“Okay, we’ll d-do it here then,” Claire said. Her voice trembled but she walked steadily closer to the entity, until she stood directly before it.

Claire was a petite woman, probably five foot one or two you guessed. This thing towered over her. You felt fear grip you at seeing her close the distance, terror like a knife in your gut when she was within arms reach. The clowns head snapped up to stare right at you.

“Be very careful,” It said with a mouth full of drool, its eyes pulsing bright, “fearful girl.”

You shrunk back under its hungry stare and stumbled back. You had heard some animals could smell blood, and in the same vein this thing seemed to be able to smell fear. The thought alone made you almost spiral into further panic. You took a deep breath and counted to ten. Its piercing eyes drilled into your skin, and you desperately wished it would look elsewhere.

You watched it closely. Without breaking eye contact with you its gloved hand reached forward and curled around Claire's shoulder, looking massive against her tiny frame. It ran a finger along her forearm, the touch deceptively delicate, as if it had never felt skin this way before. It broke eye contact with you to look at her, watching the way her flesh dented under the lightest of pressure. Then it wrap a hand around her upper arm.

You could tell she was shivering, and felt your heart ache for her. The clown tugged her with him towards the damp pile of bedding. Without warning it dropped backwards like a stone and yanked the helpless woman with it. Claire yelped as she fell against it. You could see her hand pressed down against its chest, maybe to steady herself, or maybe because she wanted to push away. 

The creature was silent. Its ravenous stare focused on the woman in its lap with what you hoped, and dreaded, was a different sort of hunger.

You and Sarah stood back like frightened deer, paralysed by the surrealness of the situation.

Its gaze whipped up at you two, its brow narrowing dangerously once again, patience tested.

“Here,” it demanded, as its hands roved over Claire shirt, looking for an opening. 

It must have found her blouse too much trouble because you heard the snap and pop of buttons as it ripped down the centre of her chest. You froze mid step, thinking it had slit her down the middle with its sharpened claws. But there was no reaction from Claire other then a sudden gasp. The clown looked back at you, its nostrils flaring. It smiled toothily.

“You are frightened so? Good. Come here.”

You hesitated, then walked forward on wobbling legs. Its head turned to look at Sarah who had begun to follow you.

“Down,” it said addressing her. 

“What?” She snapped, her red cheeks almost matching her hair in either anger or embarrassment.

When Sarah didn't move quick enough, the creatures arm shot out. Its limb grew impossibly long, disconcerting and grotesque. It knocked Sarah to the floor as she spluttered at the sudden inhuman show of power. She screeched as it pinned her down, her legs squirming. Where its fingers were, the ends grew much like its arm had, and morphed into black tentacles that burrowed under Sarah's clothes as she swore.

“The loud one stays over there. On the filthy floor where filthy girls belong.”

Its neck cracked as it spun to face you, twisting like little Regan from the exorcist. It smiled widely at your pale face. Claire was gasping beneath its arm, her expression pinched. Its gleaming eyes fluttered shut and a low growl left its ruby lips. The red stripes carved through its shut eyelids making a much larger, mocking smile. Like something a child would draw even.

“Come closer,” It purred.

You were afraid. But you moved forward anyway, coming to its left side. The monster had no spare hands to grab you with, but given the power it seemed to posses that didn't make you feel one bit safer. That, and you could see its razor bladed teeth glinting beyond its parted lips.

Its eyes opened and it gave you a knowing smirk, lips quirked strangely as it took in your flustered state. It was hard to ignore the noises Claire was making as she wiggled in its lap. With a single swipe it tore the clothing from her upper thighs, exposing her skin. She closed her thighs and covered them with her hands as you stood there, trying not to stare, feeling ashamed.

The clown was barely moving but she started to react as if it were. Her face bent forward and her dark cut of hair hid her eyes from your view. You shifted back to the clown.

It beckoned you forward and you stepped closer when it abruptly hissed at you, causing you to freeze and stare wide eyed. 

It let out a low hum, like the whining growl of a cat about to fight. Claire shivered in its grasp and turned her head to finally meet your startled face. Her cheeks were flushed and you could make out sweat sliding down her jawline. 

“Undress,” it grumbled, “take it off.”

“B-but-”

It hadn't made the others undress, and you had thought, perhaps irrationally, that like an animal it didn't understand the need to remove all clothing. You had hoped. But there was a look in its eyes, one which spoke of a cruel, human-like understanding, the same which had lead it to agree to this. It wanted to humiliate you, and it knew this bothered you more then anything.

You began to unzip the faded hoodie you wore, hands shaking as you looked down to avoid its gaze.

Claire spoke suddenly, “don't make her do that, she doesn't need t-”

Her next words were muffled as its glove constricted around her jaw, much like it had done to you. It fingers looked impossibly large splayed against her tiny throat.

“I will decide that. You will all do as I say. Lest I grow weary and decide other things would be more fun.”

The threat was as clear as the crooked cut of its yellowed enamel, mouth twitching like a snarling dog readying to bite. Its teeth were in close proximity to Claire's neck.

Sarah let out a muffled noise but she was too far off to have been able to protest. You could see its abnormally stretched arm pumping quickly, fingers hidden beneath Sarah's clothing.

“Do you like it?” It spoke with a coy smile, taking note of your gaze as it watched you. “Do you want me to finger your cunt just _so_?”

You grimaced, and its arm touching Sarah lurched forward. She gave a whimpered cry, her entire body dragged slightly on the damp ground.

Your eyes averted again as you finish removing your hoodie. Next you slipped your fingers under the hem of your top, the thin material sliding off far too easily. Goosebumps broke out with each part of freshly bared skin. The clown stare was heavy and you shivered as the cold hit you.

You worked quicker to take off your jeans, feeling increasingly overwhelmed by your audience. Now you were left in bra and pants, unwilling to go that last step and bare yourself fully. So vulnerably. Your shoulders stiffened and held still, not daring to look up. Claire was growing louder, gasping and moaning helplessly on its lap. The monster barely moved.

“Take it off.”

You shut your eyes and clenched your teeth, heartbeat hammering.

“Do it now or I will do it for you.” Its words were soft, but they held an underlying menace.

You took a moment but then did as it asked, your bravery disappearing as the seconds went by and the tension thickened. You shook as the last of your skin was revealed. The clowns eyes narrowed. The heat of its golden stare could melt metal into liquid. It made your legs weak and jittery.

Without needing to ask you sunk down on the lumpy mattress beside it and Claire, staring down at the dirty grey cotton.

You startled when something wrapped around your naked waist and tugged you forward. You looked up to see the creature had sprouted another arm from its back, long and winding like the one holding Sarah. It pulled you in close until you were flush to its side. You instinctively turned your head so as not be face to face with it now intimately close. 

A brittle feeling of fear rose in you again. You were quivering against the soft satin of its suit, head pressed to its chest in a parody of affection. You could feel its gentle exhales, surprised to know it even needed to breathe. The dull thud of something that could be a heart sounded repetitively beneath its flesh.

Its hand move down from your waist to the skin of your thighs, where it dug in with pointed tips. You hissed as it drew red lines. Its hot breath crept down your neck and an even hotter, wet substance slid down, leaving a trail down your spine.

“I wonder, will you feel the same?” it huffed, sounding almost winded for the first time. Claire shrieked suddenly and you could feel her jolt from beside you signifying she had finished. As her body strained and went rigged the clown growled.

The creature hadn't, and you knew because it began to move its hips beside you, jerking into Claire's now limp body furiously.

It made a noise like a broken snarl, its breathe hissing out of it and its nails suddenly slid into your skin like knife into butter. You squealed and tried to struggle out of its hold, agony lighting up your already bleeding legs.

It held you still without any effort, its claws retracting from your skin. You looked down at the thin bands of blood trickling off the curve of thigh. The slit of open skin thin but deep. It stayed still, and you realised with sickness that it must have been a response to its own orgasm. It hadn't been trying to harm you. The thought made everything worse, when you considered what would happen if it truly did want to harm you.  
You heard a loud cry and saw Sarah arching off the ground, up the meet the still thrusting fingers of her captor.

Claire fell forward suddenly making you jump, desperate to go to her but unable to move. She groaned and lifted herself on shaking arms from where she’d fallen off the mattress onto the solid ground. She looked over her shoulder at you.

It was peaceful for a moment. Like the eye in a storm. The massive clown lay among the damp bedding, reminding you of an oversized doll, its frilled collar and silky suit blending in well with the grey environment. Like it had been made for the sewer.

It opened its eyes and they were lit orange. As it did its long limb returned from Sarah, winding back to a normal sized hand. It licked the slick she left on its hand with a dark red tongue, and gave you all a soft, leering sweep over, drool still running. It appeared calm but something felt off. It fixed a gaze on your lower half with a feverish intensity.

You had wiped a hand over the weeping wounds, smearing the blood disastrously. The clown locked onto the blood and you knew you were in trouble. You leapt up and made to jump off the mattress, but the creature had grabbed you before you even had a foot off the ground.

It yanked you down with it, pinning your thrashing form to the itchy mattress. You pushed desperately against it but nothing would remove it from where it sat above you. It bent its head down and its long, dark tongue snaked out from its mouth.

“No!” You yelled, terrified it was going to take a bite from you.

You could hear splashing of water and rushed footsteps, but the clown gave no reaction. It never took its eyes off you but you heard a grunt and then a high cry.

“Fucking-fuck!” Sarah's voice was unmistakable, she had tried to come for you.

The fleshy tongue was boiling hot against your cold skin, its lapping powerful and quick. It kept going like it couldn't get enough, tongue pressing deeply at your wounds. Your fears of it wanting to sink its teeth in became more real as it finished the last traces of blood, coating your thighs in saliva. It began to mouth at your skin, hard teeth pressing into you, gnawing at your soft skin as if it planned to bite.

The hot feel of its mouth brought a feeling you didn't think possible, but it was there, as your breathe left you in a rushed sigh of fear and pleasure.

It stopped and peered up at you, its eyes rimmed with red, a devious smirk at its lips. As it spoke its teeth appeared sharper.

“You like it? Pennywise made you feel good?” It giggled, the name that rolled off its tongue oddly familiar, like something you’d heard other kids whisper once upon a time. “You are all so tasty. So delicious.”

It shuddered as its eyes rolled back in ecstasy. You said nothing, panting as you felt the tingles of arousal recede. The clown crawled closer and lifted you up. It turned you so you were now facing the others. 

Sarah lay on the ground twisting in a wreathe of tightening limb and Claire had suffered the same fate. These weren't attached to the clown and seemed to have burst from underneath the ground in large craters. You almost felt awe at its seemingly never-ending amount of power.

Pennywise released them both. The limbs disappeared beneath the ground which closed up with a crackle. It held you to its chest, and you could feel the stirring of movement below its cloth.

The women didn't dare move looking at you helplessly. Both were dishevelled, their skin dirty and cut, hair ruffled.

“Touch each other.”

Both women’s faces flickered between disbelief and disgust. They were friends.

Sarah began to protest but was quickly silenced by the clown behind you, as it drew a suddenly very sharp claw across the supple skin of your throat. You felt it leaving a slim red band behind, which itched and stung. Fear sunk deep into your lower belly and you felt ill.

“Empty threats I do not make,” it said.

The women hesitated, the same way you had when asked to undress. It wanted your revulsion, your fear. The confirmation of this was pressing into your ass.

Sarah reached out first, and ran her hand along Claire's arm. It was a stilted movement and caused the dark haired woman to jolt as if she wasn't expecting it. But then Claire responded by laying a hand on Sarah's hip. Not really moving it, just resting there.

The creature stilled behind you. A low hum reverberated through its chest. You could picture its slack face, eyes askew yet focused on the sight of the two women touching each other so delicately. You almost hoped it had forgotten you beneath it, its taloned hands lax against your throat, merely holding you while its attention was diverted. The palm under your chin felt warm, the pad of its fingers smooth despite the deadly tips. You didn't dare swallow or breathe too deep. A sweet smell that was borderline sour caught your attention. You hadn't noticed it before.

“More,” it grunted and finally tightened its grip to your dismay.

Using its hands it cupped your hips, dragging you back and forth against its hardened length. The size felt formidable. The barrier of the clowns clothing not doing much to dissuade it. As its silver fabric brushed your skin, the friction against you lower lips was beginning to itch as it rubbed more vigorously. You could hear its deep chested pants, the clucking of its vocal chords producing a rumbling purr. 

Pleasure was winding its way through you, and despite your physical disgust and shame, the sight of your friends it was forcing you to look at was taking an effect, that along with its forced thrusts against your dampening slit was hard to ignore.

“Yes,” it whispered into your ear, mouth hot and weeping drool, “Do you like watching? I do. Look how they lose themselves for me while I take you.”

Your view of the women became distorted by each rough jerk as the creature rocked against you. You felt its clothing fall away, as easily as sand through fingers, and something taut and solid pressed between your thighs. You gasped at the feeling, the warm length becoming slick with your arousal, moving seamlessly with each drawn out thrust.

The monster crowded closer, and you found yourself tipping forward, further and further until you yelped in panic as you lost balance, its hefty weight bending you down. Your face mushed into the gritty bedding. The clowns large body hunched over you, its arms appearing either side. It’s gloves were in tatters, the hands beneath a cosmic black with long talons. They looked gigantic compared to your own small, dirtied palms. You recalled the feeling of them around your neck and gulped.

You couldn't see the others from your position. They must have been doing something that pleased the nasty creature, for it made a noise like a breathy moan, perhaps the softest noise you had heard it make. Then its hips slotted against your own and snapped forward.

Its dick jabbed forward, gliding past your core and skimming the flesh of your lower belly. It did this repeatedly, in quick stabbing motions. You tried to squirm but its forearms where locked tightly aside beside you shoulders, rooted to the floor like solid pillars. It wasn't allowing you much room to move anywhere aside from where it wanted you.

As you lay there listening to it puff and blow strands of hair from the nape of your neck, you suddenly had the image in your mind of Sarah and Claire. Sarah was laying on her back, red curls framing the dirty floor while Claire sat atop her, fingers pistoning beneath Sarah's clothing. You blinked in surprise at the detailed image. When Sarah arched her back, you heard a high moan nearby. 

“Wanted to share with you,” The clown gurgled behind you, as a thick wad of saliva slapping your bare skin. You were horrified by what it was implying and your head throbbed as if to prove its point. The monster giggled. “Sharing is caring, or so I’ve heard.”

It must have been reaching its limit, because it hissed as it rutted, and then made a real effort to enter you, lifting your hips to line up its curved tip. Fear turned your stomach to ice as it grunted, a low sound as it pressed forward slowly. Its head felt strangely normal if more curved and pointed, and as it dipped past the first few centimetres you whined, too strung up to care about your pride.

It gave a ragged pant as it dragged its cock slowly in and out, not going too deep which alleviated your fears as you felt its full girth with every inch. You thought it was being strangely accommodating. The wet sound of its tip squelching as it drew clear slick from your heated core with each little thrust was so teasing that it made your face burn with unfulfilled arousal. A strand of you fluids connected as it pulled out then snapped, wetly hitting your mound.

Its arms were vibrating either side of you, claws gashing into the ground with what you realised was an effort to restrain itself. It was trembling but ever so slightly. 

An image flashed in your brain of your friends, and despite squeezing your eyes shut it did no good. It was behind the blackness just as mockingly clear. There was no escaping it.

“Please….stop,” You moaned.

“But sharing with friends is very important.” The clown chittered. “Why, its what we are doing now. You each share yourself with me, so I merely returned the favour. Isn't that good? Isn’t that fun?”

“I-I don't want to see,” you begged pathetically, voice timid and weak. 

“You don't want to _share?_ No?” The image evaporated from your mind so suddenly that you felt an almost physical relief from its powers retreating from your aching mind. You couldn't believe it had listened.

“Selfish.”

With that cutting word, it lurched forward and drove all the way inside you. 

Your mind went blank. On some level you were aware you screamed, as your vision faded in and out. When thought returned you realised you were in an enormous amount of pain. Despite how wet you were, your body wasn't prepared for something so large to suddenly be rammed inside you so cruelly.

You writhed on the ground as tears seeped down your cheek. You opened your clenched eyes to see the clown peering down, looking almost bemused.

“Oh...its okay little friend. It is alright,” The clown murmured, its voice sweet as a hand coming up to stroke at your temple. It was so gentle despite the long claws that could inflict heavy damage, that the contrast to the fiery agony below made you cry harder. “I will make it better.”

You hated it. As tears slid down it was all you could think about as anger flared up inside of you, as your body hiccuped with the pain. The clown wrapped its arms around you, almost like it was trying to give you a hug. It lifted your body back from the ground as it moved backwards.

Then it released you and lay fully down leaving you sat upon its stomach facing its long legs. It didn't move as you took in gasping breaths, trying to adjust to massive length clenched inside your tight muscles. You remained still while the pain gradually receded. The other women took notice of you and you ducked your head in shame as more of your body was exposed to their gaze. 

The now gloveless hands rested on your sides, fingers drumming on your shivering flesh. Then its hand slid forward and sought out the small pearl of flesh nestled above its warm cock. It seemed content to wait despite its previous act of cruelty. The whiplash of behaviour was disorientating.

Up close you could see its skin on its hands was smooth but cracked, like its skull. When it found your clit you moaned, its fingertips thick and padded and warm.

The pain began to lessen, and the pleasure that built with each slow swirl of its digits around your nub made you want to weep at how exquisite it felt. You whimpered and rocked forward, its dick sliding out of you slightly.

The clown snickered, a high, scratchy sound before it twisted off into something lower, darker.

“Your turn now.”

“W-what?”

It growled and you could've sworn you felt it pulse inside you, twitching with feverish excitement. Its back arched off the floor, pressing back inside you.

“Be nice. Move for me.” 

“No.” 

It burst into laughter which shocked you, its frame vibrating all the way into your core with each laborious cackle. “Go on,” it tried again, “Move, bounce, wiggle, more, more, give me more.”

Despite your irritation the feeling of its other hand tightening around the meat of your thigh had you lifting your hips and slowly pressed down.

The monster groaned as its finger stuttered over your clit. You peaked back. Its eyes were rolled back into its skull, the disturbing whites looking possessed. Its jaw gaped, drool drizzling down its chin and wetting its already filthy frills that were covered in dark stains. The red stripes linking its lips made it look like a silent wailing scream. It bared its teeth and demanded again.

You turned away unsettled, and rolled your hips.

Sarah and Claire were moving in the corner of your vision. They had removed clothes, half dressed as they touched one another. You couldn't tell if they were doing all that much and wished almost to be able to switch with one of them, when the clown barked out behind you.

“Come here.”

They froze in place and looked over. Unlike you they didn't hesitate to do as the clown said, scurrying over without a further word between them. The creature was panting behind you, its fingers digging into your sides as you rode it slowly. You felt deeply embarrassed as the other two women approached. They hovered beside the mattress pile.

“Why?” Sarah gritted out and your eyes darted to her. She looked disgusted, her hair a mess and her upper half bare. There was a hint of fear that you could see in her eyes as she glared a the thing behind you. Claire shuffled restlessly, looking equally tussled.

The monster stilled and you could hear the sneer in its gloomy voice.

“Do not test me. Do not try. Do as I say and all will be fine.”

It hadn't asked them anything, so you were understandably confused. It hadn't- 

And then you remembered the images flashing in your mind, ones forced there by this things will. Had it asked the women to do something? Shown them something?

The monster removed its fingers from your clit, and beneath where it joined with you something wiggled. You peered down at your mound where a long, tentacle like appendage slithered from underneath. Its length wetted your parted skin as it whipped about, dark and purple like a day old bruise.

Claire moved in front of you, forcing you to spread your legs wider for her to sit against your front. She lay a reassuring hand on your arm without speaking. Once she settled down you felt the appendage move. She hissed as it penetrated her.

“If you bite me I swear to god,” you heard Sarah say. Whatever submissive daze she was under before had gone and she sounded more stronger if afraid. You looked back. She was knelt down onto the bedding, her thighs parted above the things face. The clowns hands gripped her thighs. You wouldn't have dared put your vagina near that things sharp teeth, but you doubted it gave her an alternative option.

“Your imaginary god is not here. No one could save you even if I did.”

Its hips jolted up, and you clung onto Claire by instinct to prevent headbutting her back. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

You went to remove you hands from her hips but she stopped you. “It’s okay,” she repeated. 

Sarah screeched, “I said fucking don't bite me!” You twisted to look in concern, worry gnawing at you.

“It was merely a nibble.”

“My fucking thighs bleeding!”

The monster hissed and you could imagine its taunting smile of bared teeth when it spoke.

“Weak little human, so pathetic.”

“Fuck you!”

It was riling her up and you wished she wouldn't fall for it, terrified it would retaliate.

“You want me to-? Yeah I fucking-I can be rough.” 

“Show me.”

“Oh you want that? With fucking pleasure.”

You could hear its head hitting the ground as Sarah started thrusting as hard as she could, and in return its own hips bucked madly, the two of you being jerked up and down like some twisted carnival ride. It was making odd chittering noises and growls, the noise so alien that they set your teeth on edge.

“This is it? This is all?” Sarah made some angry strangled noise and continued thrusting. How it spoke with her covering its face you had no idea.

“Just shut up,” She growled.

You sighed as your own orgasm approached, fingers pinching into the soft swell of Claire’s waist. The woman moaned and your pussy throbbed around its dick. 

You felt wet lips parting your full cunt, lips reverberating choked off snarls. But its lips weren't on your cunt. Sarah’s back arched into you with a cry and you felt the shadow of an orgasm, one that wasn't your own. The clamp of crooked teeth around your entrance making your eyes flutter shut, even as your skull ached. Under those feelings you felt the pounding of its member inside you become quicker and quicker.

“God how-!” You gasped.

“I am a god.” It said.

A myriad of feelings dizzied your mind. It was connecting you all in a mass of sensation and writhing flesh and sweat. You groaned as your muscles tightened once again, the shared sexual tension like a thousands fingers caressing you over and over. You felt its second cock inside Claire, its tongue lapping at Sarah's juices. The pinch of nails digging into thigh, either your own on Claire's hips or the monsters claws on Sarah.

Your brow creased and you grit your teeth together, feeling the intensity build, boiling over until you felt you would explode. If white hot pain could feel pleasurable then this was how you felt, each spike of arousal that wasn't yours, lifting you higher and higher and drawing out your own orgasm as you keened, biting into your lip till it burst with blood. You were numb to the pain, only able to feel bliss.  
You could hear the other women’s sounds of release, and then a snarl snapped through the air to signify the clown was finishing, your core heating with its seed. Your mind blanked.

When you eyes reopened, you face was resting on Claire’s back, cheek damp with her sweat. Everyone was heaving in air like there was a lack of oxygen in the room, apart from the being beneath you who was still and quiet.

Your body felt heavy and tired and the urge to sink into sleep was strong, but you wanted to get off the clown more. You nudged Claire wordlessly, and the two off you moved slowly, both rising on sore limbs. Sarah lifting herself off the things face and Claire went to lend her a hand. You stood back naked and shivering.

As Claire supported her and she moved off Pennywise you saw the circle of angry red flesh on her inner thigh. Sarah limped off the mattress with the dark haired women's help, when a clawed hand encircled Claire's leg.

Before you can even react, before Sarah had even a chance to twist around, the clown had Claire in its lap. Its face split open into rows of teeth. 

It was hard to say what happened next because your mind went quiet and every thing faded to static. All you saw was red. Red blooming over the dark haired women’s shirt as she struggled and made a noise like a dying animal. Blood. Blood was everywhere.

When your mind comes back to the high pitch screaming from Sarah your vision sharpens and you see that its causally biting and tearing at Claire with its teeth, through bone and tissue as easily as if it were paper. She convulsed in its arms like she had in orgasm, but not in resistance. Her body was going into shock.

Sarah ran forward with a fist cocked back, but you'd already grabbed her arm as the things head snapped up, blood coating its jaw and neck, eyes blank with hunger. Its sneered at you both with blooded incisors and continued as if you weren't even there.

You dragged Sarah back as she screamed, away from the mattress pile soaking with blood, and the thing on it, moving on auto pilot to the farthest part of the room.

The clown ate as you both cowered at the rooms edge. Sarah was gibbering and shouting interchangeably at it. You wanted to look away but were too afraid to take your eyes off it even for a second.

Eventually Claire stopped wriggling, her body going lifeless in its arms.

“She had such a silly plan,” it whispered.

“You monster,” Sarah shook, her arms tightening around you. “Fucking monster!”

“Yes,” it hissed, “That I am.”

It rose from the soaked bedding, Claire’s body in its arms. She hung like a loose rag doll and your stomach churned as tears poured from your eyes. The moonlight caught on its face making it look softer, glowing like some kind of nightly ghost. Blood glimmered on its skin. 

“Where...?” You questioned, the unspoken part being where was it taking her, but you were finding it hard to speak.

“Away from your mewling,” it said. Then, as if taking in your extreme emotions for the first time, it continued, “I will come back.”

You gaped at it, unsure whether this was meant as a threat. It stared at you both a moment longer, and its eyes shifted between you, almost like it was weighing you up. You shuddered and it smiled.

“Do not fear, I will not harm either of you.”

“Are you serious?” Sarah exclaimed her voice fraying, “You killed her, you killed her and you're going to kill us!”

“No,” it scowled, eyes drifting down to the body in its arms, “I could feel her intent. And I would not allow it.” It held her with one arm and wagged a bloody finger at you both.

“Remember...Do as I say and all will be fine.”

“You didn't say we couldn't think bad shit about you!”

“No no no. You can do so. You can hate and fantasize and pretend. It’s very amusing.”

Its face darkened, head dipping forward slightly. “But if you try? You will die.”

And with that it grinned, taking a step off the pile towards you. Fear coiled in your abdomen as it leered at you with drooling interest. Its eye drifted apart and one winked at you, slow with its unfocused pupil. Then in a blink, it vanished with Claire.

The empty space it left behind remained a bloody evidence of what it had done. You and Sarah sat back against the stone wall in silence, sliding to the floor and unbothered by the grey water soaking into your clothes. Neither of you was capable of comforting the other right now. 

You became aware of the noise of dripping water, the sudden shadow as the moon dipped behind a cloud above you. You were numb to the cold night air, but still you shuffled closer to Sarah and linked you arm around hers. You both remained silent. 

And waited.


End file.
